Cette maison au fond de la vallée
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Secret Santa. La guerre est terminée et Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour y faire sa septième année. Tout semble avoir changé, surtout Draco. Mais leur école restera toujours un lieu où les dangers sont présents...


**Ceci est donc un Secret Santa écrit pour Je suis un ange. Ce n'est pas sur le thème de Noël, ni très joyeux et sûrement que la fin vous laissera frustrés, mais n'hésitez pas à le lire, j'ai mis beaucoup d'amour et de temps dedans !**

 **OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Personnages : Draco X Hermione**

 **Fandom : Harry Potter**

 **Date : 25-12-16**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

La dernière année d'étude à Poudlard s'était profilée à la fois comme un enfer et une libération pour Hermione Granger. Elle y serait seule, abandonnée par Harry et Ronald qui ne voulaient plus mettre un pied dans leur école – l'un y avait vécu ses cauchemars et l'autre la mort de son frère. Pourtant, pour leur amie, Poudlard restait son foyer. Son seul et unique foyer, puisque malgré toutes ses précautions, les Mangemorts avaient assassiné ses parents. Lorsqu'elle était retournée en Australie les chercher au début de l'été, elle avait trouvé la maison saccagée et leurs corps exposés au milieu du salon. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'elle pendant une semaine.

Une semaine de douleur, de silence et de vide. Hermione venait de perdre ses dernières illusions.

Elle avait eu l'impression de prendre cent ans en pleine figure, alors qu'à dix-sept ans, la vie est censée vous sourire et vous murmurer des folies au creux de l'oreille. Mais ça faisait déjà longtemps que la jeune femme avait cessé de rêver pour ne se baser que sur les faits. Dans son cœur, seule la vérité avait la place, remplissant l'espace et délogeant l'espoir. Et voilà que les mensonges s'étaient envolés :

Personne ne sortait indemne d'une guerre, soit par une blessure, soit par la perte d'un proche.

Et à la rentrée de septembre, elle n'avait pu que constater la véracité de cette pensée qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle lui collait à la peau et au cœur et ne cessait de vouloir écraser son âme. La vie est une malédiction qui ne fait que vous écorchez à chaque pas que vous avez pu faire.

Neuville n'était pas là, ayant déjà passé ses examens en juin, et c'était le cas de toutes les personnes ayant au moins partiellement fait leur septième année. Alors que le Trio d'Or risquait sa vie à chercher les Horcruxes.

Les seules personnes sur qui Hermione pouvait encore se reposer étaient Luna et Draco. Oui, Draco Malfoy. Il avait décidé de refaire sa septième année en compagnie de Granger et c'était celui qui semblait le plus marqué de tous par les évènements. Lui aussi était désormais livré à lui-même, ayant perdu ses parents lors d'un _accident_ tragique. Cette vérité-là était également connue de tout le monde : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy avaient été assassinés par les derniers Mangemorts restants. Comme quoi votre propre camp peut toujours vous trahir.

Et le jeune homme n'en ressortait pas grandi mais blessé, jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

Leurs débuts n'avaient pas été fameux, bien que beaucoup plus calmes que les années précédentes. Pas de cris, de menaces ou de mauvais tours. Rien que le silence. Oui, ils partageaient le quartier des Préfets-en-chef, étant de toute façon les deux seuls Septième Année à pouvoir assumer ces rôles, mais ils s'étaient contentés de se croiser en silence. Avant que le changement ne se fasse, doucement, précautionneusement.

Initié par Draco.

Celui qui la méprisait, qui l'humiliait, qui l'insultait.  
Celui qui la jalousait pour son intelligence et pour sa relation avec le célèbre Harry Potter.  
Celui qui n'avait jamais pu l'accepter à cause de ses origines.  
Celui qui avait perdu tous ses repères durant cette guerre.  
Celui qui était devenu orphelin, comme elle. Qui avait été rejeté, comme elle. Qui avait été traqué, comme elle.

Ça avait simplement commencé par des hochements de tête lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Geste anodin, mais qui dévoilait le fait qu'il la remarquait, et la reconnaissait pour ce qu'elle était. _Enfin_. Elle avait le droit d'exister dans son monde brisé. Puis il avait continué avec des "bonjours", bien qu'Hermione n'ait pas répondu les premières fois, trop choquée. Mais jamais écœurée. Ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy le prétentieux qui lui parlait, mais bien Draco, son unique camarade de classe. Et elle s'y était habituée.

Les "ça va ?" et leurs réponses polies avaient forcément suivi, avant que de réelles discutions prennent place, poussées par les révisions communes et le fait de presque vivre ensemble, tout le temps. Leur proximité ne pouvait plus être ignorée. Les sujets étaient cependant restés longtemps d'une banalité ennuyeuse…

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de s'aventurer dans la souffrance interne de l'autre, ayant déjà du mal à supporter la leur. Que leur Noël se passe à Poudlard ne leur avait pas fait le moindre effet positif, plutôt négatif puisqu'il les avait presque replongés dans leur époque silencieuse. Il y en avait toujours eu entre eux, que ce soient des blancs gênants ou des non-dits confortables, mais lorsqu'ils restaient assis sur leur canapé à fixer le feu de la cheminé, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais comme à son habitude, Hermione préféra se concentrer sur les problèmes des autres.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce ?

\- Un trou dans le mur, Granger. C'est voyant, non ? »

Si le respect avait approfondi leur relation, le sarcasme ne l'avait pourtant pas quittée.

« Certes, Malfoy. Une idée sur ce qui l'a créé ?

\- Un Première Année un peu fanfaron qui a voulu tester un nouveau sort ?

\- Il doit être particulièrement fort ou maladroit. Même Seamus ou Ronald n'ont jamais réussi à détruire un mur de trois mètres d'épaisseur, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux catastrophiques.

\- Je ne sais pas. Un plus âgé ? proposa Draco.

\- C'est vrai que les Cinquième Année apprennent le sort d'explosion en ce moment.

\- Destrero Volo ? Il y aurait des traces de brûlures sur les bords, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Tu as raison. Je sèche. Au pire, ce n'est pas vital alors réparons-le et gardons cet incident dans un coin de notre tête au cas où ça recommencerait.

\- Tu vas faire le rapport à la directrice ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, » soupira Hermione.

Parce qu'une chose n'avait pas changé tout de même chez lui : il évitait autant que possible les professeurs et toute autre forme d'autorité, McGonagall représentant la plus élevée. Si Severus Rogue avait été là, ça aurait pu être différent, mais lui aussi était mort et il semblait que pour Draco, un repère de plus s'était effacé. Et pour Hermione un peu aussi. Il n'y avait plus personne à Poudlard pour lui reprocher toutes ses manies.

C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait. Ne plus savoir ses défauts.

Tous la regardaient maintenant comme une héroïne de la guerre, leur sauveuse, mais elle n'acceptait pas ce rôle, ni la notoriété qui l'accompagnait. Elle aurait voulu finir ses jours dans une charmante petite maison au fond d'une vallée, entourée d'un jardin et de quelques livres. Comme une humaine. Et sûrement que ce choix reflétait ce qu'elle pensait au plus profond d'elle-même : elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître le monde de la magie.

Peut-être qu'elle y avait connu l'amitié, les rêves, les aventures. Mais il lui avait tout pris, même ce qu'elle croyait être. Comment ne pas le détester ?

« Granger ? Tu dors ?

\- Non Malfoy, j'attendais que tu sois prêt. »

Ce dernier la regarda d'un œil critique avant de soupirer intérieurement et de se concentrer pour réussir le sort. Il avait tout le temps besoin de se concentrer. Que ce soit pour écouter les autres, ou pour ne pas s'écouter soi-même. Toutes ces voix qui hurlaient en lui, il devait faire des efforts constants pour ne pas les laisser l'empoisonner. Il y arrivait déjà très bien tout seul, pas besoin d'aide.

* * *

La suite arriva environ un mois plus tard, alors que les deux préfets-en-chef avaient presque oublié l'incident. Cette fois-ci, une salle entière avait été saccagée. Les tables renversées, certaines chaises avec des pieds brisés, les armoires vidées de tous leurs livres, eux-mêmes étalés au sol et pour la plupart déchirés… Rien ne subsistait, et le pire était le bureau du professeur, volant et tournoyant à deux mètres du sol.

McGonagall vint directement voir les dégâts, prévenue par Rusard. Sa tête fit failli rire Draco, mais Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude entre les côtes et il se calma instantanément.

« Vous avez une idée Madame la Directrice ?

\- Hélas non, Miss Granger. Quel était le dernier cours de cette sale ?

\- Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec nous.

\- Vous ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy et moi, dirigés par le professeur Puggy.

\- Comment s'est terminée la cession ?

\- J'ai réussi le sortilège mais pas Miss Granger, déclara Draco.

\- Félicitation Monsieur Malfoy. Continuez vos progrès, ils sont appréciés. Quant à ce problème, je m'en charge. Faites attention et ouvrez l'œil. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un de nos élèves soit malencontreusement blessé.

\- Oui Madame. » répondirent ensemble les Préfets avant de retourner dans leurs quartiers.

Hermione passait en revue chaque élève qu'elle connaissait pour tenter de savoir si l'un d'eux ne serait pas un coupable potentiel. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait suivre la voie qu'elle avait prise avec Ronald et Harry lors de leurs années d'étude. Tous n'étaient là que pour étudier maintenant que la guerre n'existait plus. Et la jeune femme se sentit nostalgique. Où était ses amis ? Leur entraînement d'Auror était confidentiel et les empêchaient de communiquer avec elle, la laissant de plus en plus seule. Bien sûr, elle supportait Malfoy, mais sa relation n'était pas la même qu'avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Lui, il semblait plus être comme un enfant qu'elle voudrait sortir des ténèbres.

Elle avait envie d'être sa grande sœur. C'était très étrange pour elle, sachant qu'elle était fille unique et qu'Harry et Ronald avaient toujours été ceux qui la protégeaient et non l'inverse. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait aider un jeune Gryffondor. C'était Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards. Alors Hermione faisait en sorte de ne rien montrer. De toute façon, son camarade n'aurait pas voulu de son aide.

* * *

« C'est un Obscurial. »

Parmi le brouhaha de tous les adultes, la phrase de Luna fut acceptée comme une sentence.

« Miss Lovegood, pouvez-vous développer je vous prie ?

\- La créature que vous avez vu et qui vient de détruire l'intégralité du terrain de Quidditch est un Obscurial. C'est un humain qui est possédé par un Obscurus. L'Obscurus apparaît lorsqu'un enfant magique tente de supprimer ses pouvoirs. Ça vient d'un refoulement émotionnel pour une raison particulière, comme les enfants sorciers qui étaient chassés au Moyen-Âge.

\- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'un de nos élèves ne s'accepte pas et est possédé par un monstre qui avale ses pouvoirs ?

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est insensé ! Nous l'aurions vu !

\- Comment ? Le possédé est parfaitement lui-même en-dehors de ses moments de folie.

\- Ça pourrait donc être n'importe qui ?

\- N'importe qui qui se déteste assez pour vouloir mourir ou devenir Moldu. »

La deuxième solution provoqua des frissons glacés dans le dos d'Hermione, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle pourrait être l'Obscurial.

« Et est-ce que l'Obscurus a conscience d'en être un ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Normalement non, sauf à la fin.

\- La fin ?

\- Les enfants possédés vivent très peu de temps, un an au maximum, avant de mourir parce que l'Obscurus mange leur énergie interne. Je crois qu'à partir d'un certain moment, l'enfant sait ce qu'il se passe. »

L'ensemble du corps enseignant se figea, réalisant la portée de ses paroles. Si aucun élève n'était venu se dénoncer, c'est qu'il n'était pas encore en stade terminal, donc il pouvait toujours être sauvé. Mais à partir du moment où il viendrait, il était vraisemblable que sa seule échappatoire soit la mort.

* * *

Hermione regardait le feu danser dans leur cheminé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà lorsqu'elle parla :

« Draco. »

L'appelé leva la tête de son livre de potion et l'observa. Elle semblait tendue, ce qui était inhabituel dans ce contexte. Ils étaient peut-être silencieux mais toujours détendus ou perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Et si c'était moi ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, avant de les froncer.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ça ne peut pas être toi.

\- Bien sûr que si. »

Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux de braises fixèrent les siens. Elle avait peur. D'être celle qui en avait blessé d'autres, qui allait recommencer, et qui pourrait en mourir. Mais Draco ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle se considérait comme une coupable potentielle. Et Hermione détourna le regard quand elle vit qu'elle allait devoir lui expliquer.

« Depuis le début d'année, je me demande ce que ça aurait fait si je n'étais pas née avec des pouvoirs. Après tout, mes parents étaient Moldus. Je sais que je n'aurais pas connu Harry et Ronald, mais j'aurais évité cette guerre et ces atrocités. Et mes parents… Ils auraient pu vivre bien plus longtemps. Sérieusement, le monde magique m'a pris tout ce que j'avais et ce qu'il m'a donné en plus. Je ne sais même plus que je suis. Alors, être possédé par un Obscurus, ce ne serait pas si étonnant.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. »

Draco avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments convainquant à offrir, ni même le droit d'essayer, mais il voulait la rassurer. Elle était si différente de l'Hermione qu'il connaissait à présent qu'il devait la faire changer d'avis.

« Franchement Granger, tu ne penses pas que je l'aurai vu ? On n'est peut-être pas proches mais je te connais. Ça fait huit ans qu'on se croise dans les couloirs et que je prends plaisir à t'énerver. Et ne me dis pas que tu détestais ça. Tu m'as toujours détesté, mais ça t'amusait de le faire. C'est l'une des choses que j'ai compris récemment. Tu as beau vouloir être la fille parfaite et innocente, tu ne peux pas. Chacun de nous a une part plus ou moins grande de ténèbres, et il faut savoir l'accepter. Toi, tu dois toujours résoudre les problèmes des autres. Ça a beau être noble en soi, je sais que ça te pousse parfois à en voir là où il n'en a pas. C'est pour ça que tu es perdue en ce moment. Il n'y a plus de conflit dans lequel tu peux arriver et sauver la situation. Alors tu commences à croire que c'est toi la source du problème. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, et ça ne le sera jamais. Parce qu'Hermione Granger est l'Héroïne de la guerre et que tu trouveras bien comment faire pour gérer ce côté négatif de ta personnalité, non ? »

Alors que la jeune femme l'observait avec ébahissement, il se leva, prit son livre et partit. Il avait peut-être trop parler. Mais il sut qu'il avait dit exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il avait réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux et à la rassurer. Sur le point de l'Obscurus en tout cas.

* * *

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sortit de sa salle de bain et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte pour apercevoir Draco en bas des marches. Il haletait et transpirait, semblant avoir couru comme un fou.

« Un élève a été gravement blessé. Nous sommes demandés à l'infirmerie.

\- Merde ! J'arrive ! »

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, se sécha le corps en moins d'une minute, attacha ses cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau en un chignon peu élégant, enfila un de ses uniformes en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit Draco avant de courir avec lui dans les couloirs. Les élèves qui n'était pas encore atteints par la rumeur les regardaient bizarrement, mais seul comptait celui qui ne pouvait pas le faire. Hermione se demanda de quelle Maison il était, à quel point il était blessé, comment, pourquoi…

C'était un Troisième Année, de Serpentard. La Préfète fut étonnée, parce que généralement, c'était les vert et argent qui infligeaient les blessures, non qui les recevaient. Celui-ci avait une jambe cassée, et une plaie ouvrait son torse de sa hanche à la première côte. Il semblait qu'il avait été touché par l'Obscurial.

« Pourquoi lui ?

\- Ce matin, il a voulu faire une mauvaise blague à un groupe de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles. Peut-être que l'un deux est l'Obscurial et qu'il a voulu se venger.

\- Ça pourrait être ça.

\- Tu as une autre hypothèse ?

\- Non, mais la tienne ne me plait pas complètement. »

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son résonnement, mais elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Elle soupira.

« Il va falloir que je trouve des informations. Tu te rappelles qui était impliqué ce matin ?

\- Deux autres Serpentards, deux Poufsouffles et trois Serdaigles. Tu veux aller leur parler ?

\- Pas maintenant. Et laissons-le se reposer. »

La directrice arriva à ce moment-là et ils lui laissèrent la place auprès du blessé toujours inconscient.

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit suivante, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un rêve épouvantable mais qui lui avait donné une idée. Elle prit sa baguette et fit amener un calendrier sur ses genoux. Elle replaça les dates des incidents dessus et comprit pourquoi la théorie de Draco ne lui avait pas plu. Lors de l'attaque de la salle de cours, Poufsouffle n'était pas là, fêtant la mort de leur fondatrice dans son lieu de naissance. Et lors de l'attaque du terrain de Quidditch, c'était Serdaigle qui était absent pour la même raison. L'Obscurial ne pouvait donc pas être dans une de ses Maisons-là. Par contre, une personne avait toujours été présente avant chacun des événements, alors qu'elle correspondait au profil recherché de l'Obscurus.

Draco Malfoy.

Tout pouvait lui être lié. Le trou dans le mur, la salle de classe, le terrain de Quidditch, l'élève de Serpentard… Absolument tout avait une étrange coïncidence avec la présence de Draco Malfoy aux alentours. Et Hermione ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Elle allait devoir vérifier. Les choses devaient cesser au plus tôt sinon ils auraient un mort sur les bras, que ce soit le Préfet ou une de ses victimes.

* * *

Ça faisait presque une journée qu'Hermione avait eu sa révélation, et il était maintenant temps de la vérifier. La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, sachant très bien qu'à cette heure-ci Draco serait en train de lire sur son lit. La seule surprise vint du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un léger pantalon de lin bleu. Il se tourna sur le dos en posant son livre et se redressa pour lui faire face :

« Granger. On ne t'a jamais appris à toquer ?

\- C'est assez urgent. »

Le jeune homme soupira mais se mit debout devant elle, la dépassant toujours de quelques centimètres. Son regard n'était ni méprisant, ni énervé, juste calme. Il l'attendait. Il semblait lui faire confiance.

« Draco. »

Le prénom lui écorcha autant la bouche qu'il parut mélodieux aux oreilles de son propriétaire.

« Est-ce que tu as honte ? »

Les yeux bleus limpides s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. La question était vague, et les interprétations nombreuses, mais leur proximité avait apporté une douloureuse compréhension entre eux. Il savait exactement de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait d'être avec eux ? De devoir tuer des enfants ? De causer la mort de tes parents ? Est-ce que tu en es fier de ça, Malfoy ? »

Malgré les paroles cruelles qu'elle prononçait, Hermione gardait cette détresse au fond des yeux. Celle qui semblait lui dire qu'ils étaient tous deux brisés pour toujours, et qu'eux seuls pouvaient se comprendre. Mais elle était en train de faire imploser toutes les barrières et les protections qu'il avait réussi à ériger pendant ce début d'année. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Les voix sinistres qui le hantait revinrent, plus fortes, plus persuasives. Elles envahirent la moindre de ses pensées, chacun de ses souffles. Il sentait qu'il allait perdre contre elles. Encore. Il avait toujours été faible et cette guerre n'avait en rien aidé. Il s'était laissé entraîner par son propre père avide de gloire et de pouvoir à massacrer ses anciens camarades de classes. Il avait vu leurs pères se faire torturer et leurs mères assister impuissantes à toutes ses scènes. Et il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, pour s'en protéger. Pour tous les protéger. Il avait continué à être lâche.

La conscience de Draco accepta ce fait une fois de plus, alors qu'il abandonnait avec bonheur son corps aux voix pour qu'elles le laissent enfin un peu tranquille.

Hermione, elle, vit son ami disparaître et être avalé par une masse noire et grondante, aussi fébrile qu'un nuage d'orage, aussi visqueuse qu'un amas de goudron et aussi mortelle que le Basilic. L'immonde créature qui possédait maintenant le corps de Draco semblait l'observer, décidant si oui ou non elle voulait mettre fin à sa vie. Puis dans un cri suraigu, elle quitta la pièce, éventrant un mur au passage. Hermione resta figé quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre le monstre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il continue d'empoisonner l'esprit de son ami.

* * *

« Ecartez-vous ! Et que personne ne riposte ! »

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs, alertant toute l'école que les attaques recommençaient. La directrice avait déjà érigé la barrière de protection autour de Poudlard, empêchant l'Obscurial de quitter l'enceinte. Mais une bête en cage n'en est que plus dangereuse, et elle commençait à se venger sur les élèves, principalement ceux de Première Année qui ne possédaient ni la force ni le savoir nécessaire pour se protéger. La jeune femme essayait de parer chaque offensive mais ses réserves d'énergie diminuaient à chaque sort de protection ou de défense. Parce que oui, Hermione était la seule à avoir le droit d'attaquer le monstre, même les professeurs avaient été mis de côté.

La jeune femme savait parfaitement que leur loyauté les auraient poussé à détruire et non aider Draco.

Lorsqu'un de ses sorts plus vicieux toucha la créature en plein cœur, les ténèbres cessèrent de cacher le corps de son ami, le laissant entourer d'ombres mais visible. Il était debout, flageolant un peu sur ses jambes. Elle se précipita vers lui, mais il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa avec tellement de détresse qu'elle s'arrêta de courir pour avancer pas à pas :

« Draco ? C'est Granger. Ça va aller, tu sais. On a trouvé un moyen de te soigner.

\- Comment peux-tu me soigner de moi-même ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cynique.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, ça. C'est une créature qui te possède.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle m'ait choisi moi plutôt qu'un autre ?

\- Parce que tu vas mal. Tu t'en veux. Mais je te pardonne, Draco. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu le choix.

\- Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Es-tu si stupide ?

\- Moi aussi j'ai dû faire des choses qui me paraissent horribles. J'ai tué, j'ai torturé, j'ai accepté des faits qui n'auraient jamais dû être acceptables. Mais, Draco… On n'a pas eu le choix. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit ? On était des enfants, même pas majeurs, et on n'avait même pas fini l'école.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé, Hermione. J'aurais eu cinq ans de plus que j'aurais quand même fait tout ça. Parce qu'au fond je sais que j'en avais envie.

\- Je sais que c'est faux. Je l'ai vu. On vient de passer la moitié d'une année ensemble, je commence à te connaître.

\- Et est-ce que tu as découvert que c'est moi qui ai tué tes parents ? »

Le visage d'Hermione perdit ses couleurs alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Draco… Draco, son ami, était l'assassin de ses parents ? Restant consciente du Préfet près d'elle, la jeune femme s'obligea à fermer les yeux pour plonger dans la tornade de ses émotions. Mais y avait-il vraiment tornade ? N'est-ce pas plutôt une légère brise la guidant toujours en avant ? Ses parents étaient morts depuis plus de neuf mois, alors que Malfoy, lui, était encore en vie. Pouvant être sauvé. Hermione n'avait aucun choix à faire, juste à accepter l'évidence de sa situation. Comme elle savait le faire.

Ses paupières se levèrent et dévoilèrent à Draco une mélancolie et une tendresse qu'il ne pensait pas voir chez elle, surtout maintenant, alors que les larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Pour ça aussi je te pardonne, Draco Malfoy. Qui suis-je pour condamner des actes pour lesquels je n'étais pas témoin ? Personne ici ne sait ce qui s'est passé. Ils n'ont aucun droit. Tu es libre d'être ce que tu veux. Ton père n'est plus là, Voldemort n'est plus là. Personne ne va te diriger, seulement te guider si tu le souhaite. C'est maintenant que tu dois agir Draco. Pour oublier, et te pardonner. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant. Arrête de ressasser toute cette haine envers toi-même. Tu mérites tellement plus. »

Les ombres semblèrent hurler, tournoyant et se heurtant, alors que leur propriétaire tombait assis. Ses paumes se pressèrent sur ses tempes, et ses lèvres murmurèrent rapidement des mots incompréhensibles. Hermione s'accroupit juste devant lui et posa sa baguette sur le sol. Elle avait l'impression que c'était maintenant que tout se jouait, et si Draco sombrait, elle le ferait avec lui. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas semblables ?

« Allez-vous-en, allez-vous-en, allez-vous-en, allez-vous-en, allez-vous-en, allez-vous-en... »

Elle comprit que la litanie de mots que son ami répétait était à présent son souhait le plus cher, et son instinct voulu l'aider à le réaliser. Elle se mit à genoux, posa ses mains sur celles de Draco, et embrassa le haut de son front. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent en grand et la regardèrent avec tellement de désespoir qu'elle eut la sensation que son cœur hurlait. Puis le corps dans ses bras s'arqua et des ombres sortirent de la bouche, des yeux et des mains ouverts de Malfoy.

« Madame ! » cria Hermione alors qu'elle serrait plus fort son ami.

Lorsqu'il retomba inerte, elle entendit un sort et une explosion, alors que tous les professeurs s'activaient à détruire ou attraper l'Obscurus. Madame Pomfresh, elle, décida d'aller voir l'état de son ancien possesseur. Mais Draco allait bien. Il semblait endormi dans les bras d'Hermione, respirant correctement et sans aucune blessure apparente. La jeune femme continuait de le tenir contre elle, comme une mère berçant son enfant après un cauchemar. Et c'est sans doute comme cela que les choses fonctionnaient entre eux.

Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, sans toutefois s'approcher de trop près pour ne pas déranger si l'aide n'était pas voulue. Même si elle l'était toujours inconsciemment.

Ils agissaient comme un frère et une sœur.

* * *

« Comment tu as su ?

\- Je te connais.

\- Es-tu en colère ?

\- Non. Seulement inquiète.

\- Je vais bien, tu sais. Il est complètement parti.

\- Avec tes pouvoirs. Tu es vulnérable maintenant.

\- Et alors ? Je ne pourrais plus faire de mal, vu qu'on ne voudra pas se servir de moi. »

Hermione soupira. Draco était si insouciant qu'elle allait se faire des nœuds au cerveau. Pourtant, il avait l'air bien plus joyeux qu'avant. Et beaucoup plus affectueux. Il lui prit la main et toute son attention se concentra sur celle qu'il considérait comme sa sauveuse. La jeune femme lui accorda la même chose et attendit qu'il parle.

« Je sais que c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'ai une proposition à te faire.

\- Vas-y.

\- On finit notre année, je trouverai bien un moyen de continuer pendant deux mois. Puis on valide nos diplômes pour ne pas avoir fait ces huit ans pour rien, et ensuite on s'installe au fin fond d'une vallée. Pas de pouvoirs magiques, pas d'embrouilles de sorcier. Toi et moi comme des Moldus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux non ? Et de toute façon je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. Autant couper tous les ponts.

\- Et on fait comment pour vivre ? Tu ne connais pas le monde Moldu.

\- Toi si. Tu pourrais m'aider. Si j'y vais tout seul je n'ai aucune chance.

\- Draco, ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Tu veux ou pas ? »

Les yeux bleus étincelaient de détermination, et Hermione se laissa peu à peu gagner par leur intensité. Qu'avait-elle de si précieux dans ce monde de toute façon ? Si ses amis en étaient vraiment, ils viendraient lui rendre visite. Sinon, elle les oublierait eux aussi.

« Oui. »

* * *

 **Happy Christmas !**

 **Et les commentaires sont chaudement appréciés, surtout si c'est pour m'aider à progresser dans l'écriture :D**


End file.
